Existe la vida después de la muerte
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Una tradición extraña que con sólo hacer mención, es tema tabú. Sin embargo, la fiesta y la alegría de burlarse de la muerte misma, tendrá un significado profundo que podrá comprender. Abrir el corazón y recordar a las personas que se van de nuestro lado.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Al fin muestro señales de vida! Realmente lamento eso, el problema que ahora trae mi celular, es algo que no se arregla, lamentablemente, no tengo los recursos para comprarme otro celular. También otra computadora, al menos debo aprovechar antes de que quiera pensar explotar. Pero bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió a raíz de los comentarios de una tipa de aquí en Fanfiction donde me acusaba de su religión y que quien sabe que fregaderas más, así que vete al infierno si tanto te molesta que escribe de esa manera sin ofender a nadie. Entonces, aprovechando que es mi fecha favorita del año, no decidí escribir sobre una festividad extranjera, si no, una fecha que es de importancia en mi país. El día de muertos, realmente espero que les guste.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

El aroma sutil ambientado con suave incienso, el suave y relajante viento removiendo los traviesos cabellos, tal cual, pareciera que fuera una caricia tierna, tranquila y cariñosa. De aquellas que extrañas de una persona en común. El agradable silencio inundando aquel lugar tan grande y sin vida. Recordar aquellos agradables momentos donde había demasiado ruido que a veces solían doler los oídos, ahora solo era un lugar sin vida donde se forzaba a vivir por aquellos entrañables recuerdos que sabía, nunca más iban a volver. Un suspiro más que agregar a todo ese silencio, tomar con cuidado aquella foto enmarcada de aquel mueble tan vacio que se encuentra en la sala de la casa y acariciar con cuidado el vidrio, ver con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa aquella imagen que se encontraba del otro lado. Aquellos ojos tan amables, aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro, quien hubiera imaginado que detrás de aquel hombre tan amable, podía existir otro tipo de persona. Era imposible que aquel sentimiento nostálgico no lo invadiera, que aquel nudo en su garganta se formara como aquellas traviesas lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos, tenía que morderse los labios para evitar que alguien escuchara su triste lamento, que alguien escuchara aquellos quejidos que siguen formándose en su garganta, tenía que limpiarse los ojos de todo rastro de lágrimas para no verse indefenso, como ese pequeño niño que fue y que le quitaron todo. Había tantas palabras que había deseado decir pero sabía que había sido demasiado tarde. Nunca iba a tener una vida normal sin tener el constante recuerdo de aquellos pecados que se crearon en el pasado, era algo por lo que siempre seria atormentado al igual que señalado.

Sin embargo, el amor tan grande que le tenía, provocaba que prácticamente fuese imposible que un hijo odiara a su padre por las decisiones tomadas, por aquel mal camino que tomo aunque siempre aseguraría, que había sido a favor de la humanidad. Y aunque él había hecho aquellas horribles cosas, no podía odiarlo por aquella agradable figura paterna que fue para él, se mantenía vivo dentro de sí, por ser aquel único sujeto que pudo llamar familia por tanto tiempo que realmente dolía el simple hecho de estar solo. Que defendiera tanto a capa y espada para que al final, terminara siendo abandonado de esa manera sin olvidar aquellas últimas palabras donde le decía que siempre había sido amado a pesar de que ahora él iba a cargar con todo ese mal que provoco. Que ahora, prácticamente fuera un huérfano sin tener una familia o amigos de los cuales poder compartir grandes o pequeños momentos importantes para sí. Lo único que podía hacer desde ese momento y para siempre, era perdonarlo. Era recordar cada día su vida en aquel lugar llamado hogar, recordarlo como el padre atento y cariñoso que era, hasta sus últimos días acostado en aquella camilla tratando de sobrevivir como también, esforzándose por ver un poco de ese futuro que se le fue negado.

**—Gracias papá** —Susurro con dolor—. **Perdón…** —Por más que mencionaba aquellas palabras, sabía que este nunca las escucharía.

Camino con tranquilidad y en silencio para salir de la casa con aquel cuadro en mano y dirigirse a un pequeño lugar que le esperaba. Flores naranjas adornaban el camino, el agradable aroma a incienso que aún se podía percibir como el delicioso aroma de la comida que invadía el lugar. Hojas de papel picado adornando los cielos y las paredes. Un lugar tan colorido como alegre para un día que le parecía bastante triste, lleno de silencio, de tanto recuerdo doloroso como lleno de nostalgia que por más que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, era imposible que los sentimientos lo empezaran abrumar. Suspiros tristes se unían a él al momento de acomodar aquel cuadro que había llevado consigo, miraba con atención el cuadro como también, miraba cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Había varias mesas acomodadas con manteles de colores y cajas de cartón que simulaban escaleras, varias veladoras en la espera de ser encendidas por demás personas que esperaba en ese día, se reunieran en aquel lugar ante su muy alocada idea que había tocado ver y vivir cuando había viajado en soledad.

Descubrir aquella tradición que le parecía un poco extraña pero con un significado bastante grande que estaba detrás de todo eso.

Era la primera vez que se veía algo así en una región del otro lado del mundo y hasta ese punto, se le hacia una idea bastante tonta pero algo muy significativo para aquellas personas que festejaban aquellas fechas con bastante alegría, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus rostros como la felicidad de que al menos, por una vez al año, podían ser una familia completa. Donde los colores, aromas y sensaciones inundaban el lugar con pequeñas veladoras encendidas y marcadas con nombres respectivos, con marcos de fotos y cosas que le pertenecen a las personas que no están. Con flores de curioso color naranja como algunas rojas, las cuales reciben el nombre extraño y complicado de mencionar, cempasúchil, las cuales le había costado mucho que fueran exportadas desde aquellas tierras y haberlas cuidado con mucho cariño, como le habían recomendado, para ese momento donde algunas se tenían que deshojar para dejar aquel camino que recorrió y otras que adornaban la mesa misma, aunque ahora que veía sus manos, estaban pintadas de naranja y un agradable aroma de la misma flor, era algo curioso pero agradable. Aquellas curiosas imágenes de calaveras, las cuales son usualmente llamadas "Catrines o catrinas" como las curiosas imágenes que se podían grabar en aquel papel tan delicado y hermoso que era imposible apartar sus ojos al momento de ser ondeados por el suave viento. Uno creería que se romperían por ser tan delgadas y por la brutalidad del aire pero no era así, se mantenían unidas con fuerza que era realmente admirable.

Era una tradición de aquellas antiguas civilizaciones y que a pesar del tiempo, aun se mantenía en la actualidad aunque había cosas que se cambiaron con la llegada de los conquistadores y su religión a esa parte del mundo y que ahora, se mantenía como una fusión de aquella religión como de aquellas tradiciones que las primeras civilizaciones dejaron.

Las historias de que las almas de las personas, al momento de fallecer, llegan a mundos diferentes dependiendo de cómo muriesen, hacen un viaje de cuatro años hasta llegar a su destino, donde tienen que pasar diferentes pruebas hasta llegar con los dioses de la muerte y que resguardan el mundo de los muertos. Donde gracias a ellos, es que sus almas pueden regresar una vez al año con su familia, donde comen y beben lo que les dejan en el altar. Disfrutan de aquellos momentos hasta que la veladora que es mostrada como su cuerpo, se apague, eso solo significa que es su momento de regresar al lugar donde pertenecen y esperar un año más para volver a verse.

Donde los rezos y los cantos se escuchan en las calles de las ciudades como aquellos "pequeños pueblos" que festejan con mucha alegría, donde se escuchan las carcajadas de las personas que van de visita a los cementerios para limpiar aquel cacho de tierra que les pertenece, a limpiar las lapidas y adornarlas con tanto color, a contar historias de aquellos difuntos, donde algunos llevaban comida y algunas bebidas para festejar aquellos que han dejado el mundo de los vivos. Había algunos que se marchaban con la promesa de que irían a visitarlo otra vez, había otros más que se quedaban a velar aquel lugar con tanto cariño, donde no importa el frio que se pueda sentir o lo solo que se pueda apreciar en el lugar, ellos preferían estar al lado de aquella persona importante, no querían dejarlos solos, querían sentir su compañía, sentir que ellos están a su lado por una vez más. Habían algunos más donde sacaban los huesos de aquellos seres y los limpiaban con tanto cariño, donde les hablaban con palabras hermosas, donde no importaban llenar sus manos de tierra y volvían arroparlos con ropas que vestían.

Era algo extraño que le hubiera parecido un poco absurdo pero al entender aquel gran significado, pudo comprender y apreciar mejor aquella tradición que se podía apreciar por aquellos desfiles internacionales de aquel país tan rico de cultura, donde festejan a la muerte, donde se burlan de la misma con tantos colores, donde las lagrimas no caen y se pueden escuchar los festejos y las risas de las personas. La música inunda los sentidos de las personas, los bailes tradicionales de cada región de ese país y los niños pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro con disfraces a pedir algo dulce. Donde aquella tradición, es señal de una fiesta y personas ponen aquellos "altares" con pisos de comida, bebidas, regalos, fotografías y flores que ponen para dar honor aquellos que no están.

Le parecía algo ofensivo, no era alguien de religión pero hasta sabia, que burlarse de la muerte o hacer mención alguna de la misma, era como un tabú.

_**—"Festejamos la muerte, nos burlamos de ella porque es una forma de honrarla como honrar a los que se han ido de nuestro lado"**_ —Un amable señor le dijo aquella vez que le había mostrado todo el recorrido hasta el panteón y adornaba con sus manos temblorosas aquella lapida de piedra blanca y pulida—. _**"Tiene que existir alegrías y sonrisas para que ellos se puedan mantener en paz y poder regresar a nuestro lado cuando este día importante llegue, para que ellos tengan un lugar llamado hogar al cual, puedan regresar"**_ —Una curiosa risa salió de él, limpiaba sus manos de tierra con un trapo y encendía aquella veladora que se encontraba en la parte superior—. _**"Es nuestra forma de festejar porque para nosotros en especial, creemos en la existencia de la vida después de la muerte, en la existencia de aquel mundo tan maravilloso donde nuestras almas descansan y donde nuestra familia nos espera con alegría y cariño"**_ —Miro con cariño la lapida, acaricio con suavidad el mármol, subió su arrugada mano a su pecho—. _**"Detrás de nuestras sonrisas y carcajadas, están las lagrimas y el dolor de no ver y volver sentir a nuestros seres queridos, las lagrimas derramadas y los gritos que lastimaron nuestras gargantas al momento de saber que ellos ya no estarán más aquí, es lo que hace fuerte a nuestros corazones"** _—Limpio las lagrimas de su arrugada cara para volver a sonreír, soltar una gran carcajada y mirar a su invitado extranjero—. _**"Cuando una veladora se enciende, ellos hacen el viaje para estar en nuestro lado, cuando sentimos la suave caricia del viento en nuestros rostros, es una forma de decirnos que están justo a nuestro lado"** _—Subió su mano a su hombro, tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos—. _**"Si cerramos nuestros ojos y dejamos abierto el corazón, podemos verlos en nuestros recuerdos, podemos verlos frente a nosotros con aquella hermosa sonrisa y suave tacto que ansiábamos tener"** _—Abrió los ojos tan despacio, el dolor de su pecho se había ido, el peso de sus hombros se había esfumado y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro arrugado—. _**"Al final, cuando la luz de la veladora se apague y la comida sepa un poco extraño como las bebidas estén secas, es el momento que ellos se marchan a descansar, están satisfechos con lo dejado en el altar y con un beso en la frente o mejillas, es su forma de estar agradecidos y manteniendo la promesa, de que el próximo año regresaran, este es el verdadero significado del Día de Muertos"**_

Eran palabras tan hermosas que no pudo evitar llorar un poco, sentirse un poco indefenso en un lugar extraño y alejado de donde es pero las palabras reconfortantes de aquel señor como el abrazo que le ofreció, fue más que suficiente para sentirse cálido y soltar una pequeña risita de que, de seguro, se vio como un tonto por llorar por cosas así.

_**—"No es de débiles llorar ante el recuerdo de aquella persona que nos dejo"** _—El viejito sonrió—. _**"Puedes llorar hoy pero mañana, podrás sonreír y avanzar con ese dolor en el pecho que se convertirá en lo más hermoso que podrás sentir, el día que tú mismo encuentres tu significado de la muerte, ese día podrás sentirte tranquilo y orgulloso"** _—Le dio una suave palmada en el hombro—. _**"Que ya no existirán lagrimas en tus ojos, solo recuerdos que valen la pena conservar, un corazón que late con paz y aquella sonrisa que tanto ansias tener"**_

Estuvo al lado de aquel señor que le había contado, visitaba a su esposa fallecida, donde le compartió muchas historias y una agradable comida que picaba pero tenía un delicioso sabor, de una fuerte bebida alcohólica como de muchas carcajadas que no pudo evitar soltar. Quedarse toda la noche a su lado escuchando de aquellos cantos, apreciando con mucha sorpresa, la cantidad de personas que se reúnen, la generosidad de la misma y muchas cosas más que hasta ese momento, podía envidiar. Realmente aquellas personas de ese país eran bastantes amigables, con aquel cariño familiar que no pudo olvidar.

Regresando al ahora, donde decidió hacer aquello, veía con bastante cariño aquel pequeño lugar que desde temprano, ordeno y preparo para ese día. Miraba con orgullo aunque estuviera un poco vacio las mesas, había citado a sus hermanos y algunas personas más a su casa. Les había enviado a todos, un correo de su alocada idea, donde les explicaba lo que había aprendido y que sería una buena idea hacer, aunque ahora que veía, se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. Estaba más que seguro que nadie iría, cada quien estaría ocupado en diferentes cosas, nadie quería ver al hijo de aquel que les hizo tanto daño, sabía que aunque las cosas fueron aclaradas y donde pedía que lo perdonaran en su nombre, aun podían existir algunos que realmente lo odiaran. Aun podían existir diferencias y al final, el se vería como un idiota por ilusionarse tanto y hacer aquello. Las dudas empezaban abrumarlo, el miedo lo invadía tanto que le dolía el pecho, estaba inseguro de ello que sentía, su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento y nadie se daría cuenta, nadie le importaría. Acerco su mano temblorosa a la foto de su padre, estuvo a punto de quitarla cuando escucho aquello.

**—Ryoken**

Volteo tan despacio pensando que solo se trataba de una ilusión creada por su mente pero no fue así. Aquel joven que es su amigo-enemigo de ojos esmeraldas le miraba con atención con una mirada tranquila y hombros relajados, detrás de él, varios jóvenes y adultos que cargaban en sus brazos algunas cosas. Aquel suave viento removió sus cabellos blancos, sentía como si el aire le faltaba y unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos celestes, ocasionando que sus hermanos se preocuparan por él y no tardaron en ir corriendo para averiguar que le pasaba. No se había dado cuenta hasta que subió sus manos a sus ojos para quitarse aquellas lágrimas con rapidez, no quería que se burlaran de él.

**— ¿Qué hacen aquí?** —Pregunto temeroso.

**—Tú nos mandaste un correo** —Habló como si nada Yusaku—.** ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?**

**—Creí que no iban a venir** —Susurro.

**—Solo se nos hizo un poco tarde mientras algunos reuníamos algunas cosas que poner** —Habló Aoi alzando los hombros despreocupada—. **No queríamos dejarte que hicieras todo tú solo, lo mencionaste en el correo, llevar lo indispensable para que pudiéramos poner en las mesas**

Observo con atención. Todos se acercaban a las mesas mientras sacaban de sus bolsas, alguna comida como bebidas y dulces. Los veía sonreír y soltar alguna carcajada porque alguien les había ganado su lugar al momento de poner algo. Veía como alguien había decidido poner una alegre canción y algunos empezaban a tararear. Todos conversaban, el se sentía como el raro en todo ese ambiente.

Jin y Shoichi pusieron un cuadro de sus padres y uno en la esquina de Lightning, aquel Ignis de la Luz que le había provocado tanto dolor y sufrimiento al menor pero que pareciera, lo había perdonado aunque no tuviera recuerdos de aquello, con las historias de sus amigos lo podía imaginar, juntos, prendieron aquellas dos veladoras con su nombre. Spectre no había llevado un cuadro pero si una pequeña maceta con una flor que está a punto de florecer, sabía que ese era su forma de recordar a su madre, aquel hermoso y gran árbol que nunca olvidaría. Una veladora sin nombre encendió, una pequeña sonrisa salió de él hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe de Miyu, la chica tenía dos cuadros en sus manos que no tardo en colocar juntos y frente aquella pequeña maceta. Earth y Aqua, aquellos dos Ignis de Tierra y Agua que se notaba aquel cariño que por más que quisieran ocultar, era algo imposible. Encendieron aquellas dos veladoras mientras sonreían un poco, se miraban y soltaban alguna pequeña risita, tal pareciera que aquellos sentimientos que habían inundado a sus Ignis, podrían hacerlo realidad algún día. Ambos miraban aquella luz tan misteriosa pero hermosa.

Aoi y Akira acomodaron un cuadro de sus padres, no creyeron que los volverían a ver hasta ese día que decidieron sacar un cuadro de ese empolvado mueble que prefirieron mantener la foto boca abajo porque no querían recordar. De alguna manera, se sentían felices y un poco nerviosos pero al ver como aquella luz era encendida, no pudieron evitar sonreír, la idea de volver a ver a sus padres, era algo que habían querido sentir desde el momento que se marcharon para nunca regresar. Takeru había llegado junto con Kiku, ambos jóvenes sonreían ante aquel cómodo ambiente que amigos y conocidos habían formado en ese momento, soltaron una risita al momento de verse y mostrar aquellos dos cuadros que mantenían en resguardo de sus manos. El duelista usuario de fuego, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y acariciar con cariño los cuadros, uno era de sus padres, extrañaba aquella sonrisa y esos regaños, no había día en el que no dejara de culparse por lo sucedido. Sabía que por más que quisiera pedir perdón, nunca recibiría respuesta alguna, miro el cuadro con la imagen de Flame, su Ignis de fuego que extrañaba escuchar sus quejas y consejos, aquel amigo o hermano que siempre quiso tener, era doloroso la punzada en su pecho pero sabía que podía avanzar con ellos a su lado. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, susurraba un "Gracias", sentía a Kiku abrazarle y besar su mejilla mientras miraban con cariño y al poco rato, encendían sus propias veladoras.

Kengo se acercaba a la mesa siendo arrastrado por Emma, el mayor le gritaba un tanto enojado mientras ella solo soltaba risitas, le mencionaba que no debía ser un cobarde y solo hacerlo, al final en cuenta, estaba entre amigos y nadie se iba a burlar de él. Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a su alrededor, los presentes prefirieron darse vuelta y simular que estaban haciendo otras cosas, sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes, pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante tan cómica situación de hermanos. Todos notaron como el hermano mayor se rendía, dejaba aquella foto con un sonrojo en su rostro y se alejaba molesto, Emma soltó una risita mientras ponía la veladora encendida, juntaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos. Rezo un poco y se alejo por el mismo camino que se había ido su hermano, probablemente a disculparse por armar todo ese teatro.

Guardaron silencio en el momento que Yusaku se acerco a la mesa junto tres cuadros. Se había quedado por un momento de pie hasta que lo escucharon soltar un suspiro, no comentaron nada en el momento que subió su mano a sus ojos y se quito aquellas traviesas lagrimas. Sonrió un poco para dejar aquellos cuadros, encender su veladora y alejarse con paso seguro. Una foto donde Ai y Roboppy se encontraban ahí, una foto de sus padres, los cuales, nadie sabía que había pasado con los padres del chico. Sabía lo doloroso que había sido para el chico, separarse de su amigo Ignis, era como si hubiera separado una parte de su alma, un cacho de su corazón que sería difícil de reemplazar. Lo difícil que había sido encontrar al chico después de tanto tiempo ausente y traerlo a la realidad para que siguiera avanzando. Como buen amigo y compañero que había deseado ser desde pequeños, fue lo que lo guio para acercarse a él y ayudarle a continuar. Había sido un tanto difícil pero tenía la confianza de contar aquello de lo que suele ser atormentado.

Los presentes hicieron dos filas con un espacio en el centro para dejar pasar a Taki como Gerome y Fausto, los cuales, tenían en sus manos dos fotos. La primera era de aquel joven cuyo nombre era desconocido pero no olvidaban el hecho de que era como ellos, un joven que había sido torturado, un joven cuyo destino estaba enlazado al de ellos y por culpa de aquel horrible Ignis que le toco tener, no pudo evitar sufrir y desgraciadamente, perder la vida por culpa de el. La segunda foto era de Windy, el Ignis de viento que causo mucho daño pero al final, se podía comprender el por qué hizo aquellas cosas. Las veladoras de todos estaban encendidas, menos una. Ryoken miraba asombrado aquella hermosa vista, un ambiente muy agradable hasta que sintió un golpe en su hombro. Yusaku le mostraba un encendedor, la veladora que tenía el nombre de su padre, era la única que no estaba encendida. No lo quiso tomar, estaba seguro que no debía de hacerlo.

**—Solo faltas tú, Ryoken** —Yusaku hablo, puso aquel encendedor en su mano sin soltar la misma—. **No nos hagas esperar más, es tu deber como su hijo que enciendas aquella luz que guía su alma** —Sonrió un poco—. **Aquí lo estamos esperando**

**— ¿Estarían bien de que encendiera la luz de la persona que les hizo daño?** —Pregunto al aire.

**—Con todo respeto** —Spectre dio un paso adelante para tomar su mano—. **¿Por qué le debería de importa lo que pensemos de eso? Las cosas ya fueron aclaradas y olvidadas**

**—Era y es tu padre Kogami-san** —Miyu hablo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano—. **Lo amas como de seguro, tu padre siempre te amo, así que no dudes más**

**—Lo que pensamos de él, no te debe de afectar** —Jin se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa a imitar a todos—. **Los pecados nunca serán olvidados pero el perdón que ya le fue otorgado, eso solo debe importar para que su alma se encuentre tranquila y pueda estar con nosotros**

**—Es familia** —Hablo Takeru con una sonrisa, fue el ultimo apretón de manos que faltaba y un pequeño empujón—. **Es y será siempre tu familia, guía a tu padre a ti, a este que es su hogar y dile las palabras que tu corazón ha ocultado todo este tiempo**

Ryoken vio con atención a todos esos jóvenes, las grandes sonrisas de sus rostros. Las pequeñas risitas que le daban apoyo, se sintió como un niño otra vez. Como ese niño que lloro cuando se vio solo por primera vez y el apoyo de aquellos niños que salvo, era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse valiente y encender aquella ultima veladora. Sus manos temblaron pero como si hubiera sido un apoyo extra, pudo encender la veladora. Se alejo despacio para ver aquella hermosa vista. Los colores adornando el ambiente, el suave aroma de las flores que se movían ante el suave viento. Las luces danzando ante el viento, temiendo que se apagarían pero no fue así, se mantenían fuertes. La música se detuvo, todos se acercaron, guardaron silencio al mismo momento que cerraban sus ojos. Era un momento único y especial donde todos se unieron. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al momento de recordar aquellas palabras amables del señor. Recordó a su padre, aquellos hermosos y grandes momentos que nunca reemplazaría. Aquellas risas, aquellas lágrimas, regaños y consuelos como abrazos que nunca olvidaría. No pudo evitar sentir que al fin, empezaba a llorar, tomo un poco de aire y en ese momento, sintió como alguien acariciaba su mejilla y un peso en su hombro sintió. Sentía presión en la frente, como si algo le hubiera dicho, abrió los ojos despacio.

_**—"Gracias hijo"**_

Frente a él, Kogami Kiyoshi. Su padre se encontraba frente a él, con una mirada amable, con una sonrisa tierna. Aquella misma imagen que guardo de su padre todo ese tiempo. Quería hablar pero las palabras, no salían de él.

_**—"No dudes en avanzar, mira a tu alrededor, las personas que tienes a tu lado y los amigos que siempre deseaste, la familia que se formo gracias a todos ellos, siendo enemigos o aliados, no importa, puedes confiar en ellos que de seguro, ellos lo harán"** _—Revolvió los cabello de Ryoken—. _**"Sonríe y deja los lamentos a un lado, crece y conviértete en un hombre fuerte, no cometas mis errores"**_ —Una palmada en su hombro sintió—. _**"Aquí siempre estaré a tu lado, no me podrás ver pero regresare cuando me sea permitido, te quiero hijo, te quiero Ryoken"**_

Al momento que alzo su mano, fue en ese momento que salió de su mente. Miro a su alrededor, todos estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía en aquel altar, muchos tenían una pequeña sonrisa, otros no pudieron evitar llorar un poco. Ryoken miro el cuadro de su padre, no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risita.

**— ¿Te sientes bien?** —Pregunto Yusaku.

**—Solo recordaba algunas cosas** —Hablo Ryoken—.** Algo que siempre me decía mi padre, las cosas que hacíamos juntos y como era** —Soltó una pequeña carcajada, todos no pudieron evitar verlo curioso—. **Incluso de algunas travesuras que hacíamos juntos para hacer enojar a mis hermanos**

**— ¿Te importaría si hablas de él?** —Hablo Miyu curiosa—. **Estoy interesada en escuchar esas historias**

**—Sería algo bueno escucharlo** —Le apoyo Jin—. **¿Podría, Kogami-san?**

Ryoken acepto hablar de su padre. Algunas anécdotas divertidas, otras misteriosas. Mantenía a su público atento y los escuchaba soltar algunas carcajadas, opinaban sobre algunas cosas que vivieron de igual manera discutían y volvían a tener algún punto en donde se unian. Las lágrimas se alejaban poco a poco, el dolor de los corazones empezaba a desvanecerse, las historias y las risas aparecieron. No importaba lo noche que era, las bebidas calientes y algunas alcohólicas para los mayores, fueron suficiente para mantener un ambiente bastante cálido, demasiado familiar. Algo que muchos habían deseado tener desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un día que nunca olvidarían. Donde entendió su significado de la muerte como de aquella celebración que ya esperaba el próximo año, de la unión de desconocidos que se convierten en familia y la importancia de honrar su memoria. Mientras las risas y las historias continúen, es entonces que no se deben ver las lágrimas. No importa cuán doloroso sea, saber que en algún momento, se volverían a ver, descansar juntos en aquel mítico mundo donde sus almas descansaran. Ahora si creía en el significado de la famosa frase: "Existe la vida después de la muerte", una fiesta que celebrar a los muertos y burlarse de la misma como signo de respeto. Donde esperas a ver a los que se fueron y despides con una sonrisa.

Este fue el significado que se aprendió de esta historia. ¿Cuál es tu significado de la vida y la muerte? Bueno, eso ya es otra historia que se contara algún otro día.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Realmente espero que todo esto se arregle para poder escribir, realmente me hace mucha falta el seguir escribiendo mis historias y las ideas que se me ocurren. **

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 30 de Octubre de 2019**


End file.
